k-a-c-c-h-a-k-o
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Keping-keping kecil dari keseharian mereka. [drabble] [kacchako]


_a boku no hero academia fanfiction:_

 **k-a-c-c-h-a-k-o**

k-a-c-c-h-a-k-o © Tsukkika Fleur

Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

saya tidak mengambi keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

1.

" **K** atsuki! Katsuki! Katsuki!"

Yang dipanggil tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih ada pasta gigi yang tersisa di tepi bibirnya dan sikat gigi itu masih terselip di antara gigi atas dan bawahnya.

"Apa sih?"

Dan Ochako berlarian menuju arahnya dan memeluknya—atau lebih tepatnya memegang baju Katsuki terlampau erat sampai rasanya mau robek.

"Kecoak! Itu, tuh. Ituuuu! AAA TERBANGG!"

Katsuki memutar bola mata.

(Enggak tahu apa kalau ia tadi nyaris terpeleset di kamar mandi?)

.

.

.

2.

 **A** nak-anak kecil berlari-larian tanpa henti di hadapan Katsuki. Ia sampai mendesah napas berulang-ulang. Mau bilang berisik tapi ya dia siapa. Mau menyuruh mereka main di tempat lain ya itu hak mereka. Mau marah-marah ya buang-buang tenaga.

Pada akhirnya ia menyalahkan Ochako.

 _Kenapa sih, itu perempuan lama amat?_

Katsuki mengeratkan syalnya dan menggerutu. Matanya menoleh ke arah tempat di mana Ochako terakhir kali terlihat.

Mungkin sebenarnya perempuan itu tidak pergi lama-lama amat, tapi anak-anak kecil yang kebanyakan energi di depannyalah yang membuatnya merasa demikian.

Sampai salah satu bola salju mendarat di wajahnya.

"WOI KALAU MAU MAIN LIAT-LIAT, DONG!"

Perang bola salju, Katsuki _in_.

(Diam-diam Ochako mengamati dari balik pohon sambil terpingkal-pingkal.)

.

.

.

3.

" **C** oba lihat ini, deh."

Katsuki menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya dan melirik perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya, kemudian turun melirik tangannya.

"Bagus-bagus banget." Ochako kemudian menunjukkan layar ponsel pintar di tangannya. "Tuh. Itu astaga keren banget!"

"…"

"Katsuki?"

" … mananya yang bagus, sih."

"IH LIHAT BAIK-BAIK, DONGG!"

Katsuki melepas kacamatanya dan memicingkan matanya, "Mau dilihat darimanapun juga ini aneh—"

"ENGGA ANEH!"

Dan Katsuki masih gagal paham.

(Baju bermotif raksasa dengan tubuh tanpa kulit 'kan sama sekali enggak keren.)

.

.

.

4.

" **C** oba lihat ini lagi, deh."

Katsuki memutar bola mata sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang tadi sempat terhenti dibacanya.

"Apalagi? Jangan yang aneh-aneh, deh."

"Enggak-enggak, kali ini enggak, kok," kata Ochako cuek, masih sibuk dengan ponsel. "Yang ini bagus banget, beneran, deh."

"Ya sudah, mana?"

"Tunggu sebentar," katanya. "Nih!"

Dan Katsuki sepertinya harus memeriksakan matanya ke dokter.

(Kostum _cosplay_ menjadi raksasa dengan tubuh tanpa kulit 'kan semakin tidak keren.)

.

.

.

5.

" **H** antu, tuh enggak ada. Santai aja, sih."

"Ya, harusnya enggak ada, sih." Ochako mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan laki-laki itu. Lehernya terasa dingin, ia semakin merinding. "Tapi kan tetap saja!"

"Tetap apanya?" Katsuki menguap. "Ini 'kan cuman dekorasi—walaupun emang bagus banget sih dekorasinya—terus pasti nanti hantu-hantunya juga hanya orang yang menyamar, 'kan? Ngapain takut."

Mereka terus berjalan, satu-dua hantu bermunculan dan Katsuki sama sekali tidak takut.

"Tuhkan, enggak serem! Cuman gitu-gitu, doang—"

Katsuki berhenti bicara mendadak dan ia terdiam.

Sedari tadi Ochako tidak berteriak dan tidak merespon ucapannya.

Seketika Katsuki merinding.

Di saat ia menoleh …

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!"

Yang digandeng dirinya bukanlah Ochako lagi.

(Dan Ochako tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berterima kasih kepada staf yang mau bekerja sama dengan dirinya. Ia berhasil mengabadikan Katsuki berlari terbirit-birit sambil menjerit, dalam video.)

.

.

.

6.

" **A** yaaaaaaaah!"

"Huh?"

"Gendong!"

Katsuki mengerutkan kening.

"Enggak mau. Berat."

Noboru merengut. "Ayah, gendoooongg! Pegal!"

"Sama, kaki ayah juga pegal," balasnya.

"Tapi mama daritadi gendong Michio enggak protes! Ayo, dong! Gendong! Gendong!"

"Ya kamu lihat dong, Michio badannya kecil. Lah kamu?"

"Ya, tapi aku mau digendong!"

"Ya, tapi kan kamu juga bisa melayang!"

" … oh iya."

(Tidak lama kemudian Ochako ikut Noboru menggunakan _quirk_ -nya, dan Katsuki menjadi satu-satunya yang kelelahan sambil membawa belanjaan.)

.

.

.

7.

" **K** acchan ganteng, deh."

"Hah?"

"Iya, Kacchan ganteng banget, aduh! Tahu enggak? Pas dia waktu SMA dan masih berandalan-berandalannya, dia itu sebenarnya lagi ganteng dan imut-imutnya, tahu?"

" … "

"Dan waktu itu pas dia lagi melawankanku di Sports Festival, coba tebak? Kacchan ternyata lembuuuut banget. Aku masih ingat matanya waktu itu benar-benar terlihat _gentle_ dan pas dia menggagalkan _move_ terakhirku dia benar-benar keren!"

" … Ochako?"

"Dan kerennya lagi nih, ya. Sekarang dia jadi suamiku! AHAHA. Aku bisa memandangi wajah tampannya setiap hari! _Hiks._ "

" … "

Muka Katsuki memerah. Mabuk Ochako kali ini benar-benar parah.

(Tapi Katsuki merasa _sedikit_ tidak keberatan.)

.

.

.

8.

" **O** chako."

Perempuan itu yang sedang berbaring tengkurap mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ya?"

Katsuki menatapnya lekat-lekat dan tidak segera menjawab. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, lalu melirik kepada Ochako. "Tapi jangan marah, ya."

Dahi Ochako mengerut. "Ada apa?"

"Itu … "

"Itu?"

"Di punggungmu."

"Punggungku?"

"Ada kecoak."

" … "

" … "

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

(Katsuki kemudian diusir dari rumah.)

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 _note, headcanon saya:_

 _1\. Uraraka akan manggil Bakugou dengan Katsuki. Sebenarnya dia lebih suka manggil Kacchan, tapi Bakugou-nya yang enggak suka karena yah .. tahulah_

 _2\. Tapi, kalau lagi mengigau atau mabuk, Uraraka bakal manggil Bakugou dengan Kacchan, dan Bakugou enggak keberatan_

 _3\. Noboru itu adalah anak pertama mereka dan Michio adalah anak kedua mereka, jadi mereka basically adalah OC saya ehehe_

 _4\. Noboru punya quirk yang sama dengan Ochako, jadi, bisa melayang uyey_

 _._

a/n: sebenarnya saya masih ingin vakum hehe /gelinding/ tapi karena mereka unyu banget dan sekarang hari yang cukup spesial, jadi yah HEHEHE. Salam kenal semua! Saya Tsukki, pendatang baru di bnha terutama kacchako ehehe yoroshikuu, mohon bantuannya!


End file.
